villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Spoiler
Get the 5 different items from killing the zombies: *Map of Gortrin Passage *Mason's Hammer *Broken Mason's Hammer *Clean-Picked Fish Bones *Used Wax Candle If you are lucky you can also find the Gortrin Hourglass After you have the above (the Gortrin Hourglass is NOT necessary at this point), starts the hidden quest. The Unfolding Tale is the secret quest but you only get it at the very end by the last NPC Gerald/Fen, Raza or Tiko. There are 7 different outcomes for this quest, each with their respective xp and/or other rewards. In order to even get this quest you have to find several 'objects' - and in a specific order. *1st 'object': Page of Architect Plans G7, at the bounties Wartot & Ardima, in a backpack. * The first page (Architect's Plans) is in a pack near the railing on the East side in G7 near bounty Wartot. * F8 Scroll of Oblivion (in a pile of loose rocks just East of bounty Krinks) * E6 Hair Adornment (Found at D/E6 in a mud pile at the side of the smallest pond) Pages can only be found one at a time in order; * page 3 at B5 (in SW corner of South alcove) * page 6 on the railing at E4 (on North side near bounty Smattin) * page 7 on the floor at D3 (just to the East of bounty Bord) * page 11 at the left side of C4 (behind bounty Slashick) * page 17 on floor in B3 (NE of bounty Rachina) * page 19 C6 on the floor (just North of bounty Tortrin) * page 22 B5 floor to the north * page 23 floor D4 (East of bounty Slickbit) * page 25 H6 on floor (East of bounty Posendun) * F4 love letter (SE corner by bounty Yezz) * D7 journal by skeleton Outcome possibility 1 *1) Page of Architect Plans G7, at the bounties Wartot & Ardima, in a backpack. *2) Talk to Raza D5 in the garden - and give her those plans. *3) Take out the Woman's Hair Adornment out of the mudpile at the side of the smallest pond in the garden. *4) Give it to Tiko H3 - talk about Raza. *5) At B5 you find Tillothy's Journal - Page 3 (on the ground) *6) At F8 you find Scroll of Obliterate (on the ground at bounty Krinks. *7) Give it to Gerald at A5 - talk to him about Tiko & Raza. You will have 2 choices: either tell him where Tiko is or not. Suppose you tell him that you don't know. *8) Talk to Tiko again - tell him about Gerald. *9) Talk to Raza again - tell about Tiko and Gerald (remember Tiko asked you earlier not to give away his whereabouts) - tell her where Gerald is. *10) Check Gerald's camp - he is dead :( *11) Talk to Tiko and tell him that Gerald is dead. THIS triggers The Unfolding Tale for you --> 2.750.000 XP + weapon of your class. The quest text tells you that Tiko lives but is still trapped. Gerald is dead. You wonder if this could have turned out better!! Outcome possibility 2 * 1) Page of Architect Plans G7, at the bounties Wartot & Ardima, in a backpack. *2) Talk to Raza D5 in the garden - and give her those plans. *3) Take out the Woman's Hair Adornment out of the mudpile at the side of the smallest pond in the garden. *4) At F8 you find Scroll of Obliterate (on the ground at bounty Krinks. *5) give the scroll to Gerald and talk about Raza. by anychance you met Tiko before gerald dont talk about tiko and dont give the whereabouts too. *6) give the tiko the Woman's Hair Adornment and then talk about Raza and Gerald/fen. *7) dont tell or talk to Raza about Gerald and Tiko. Because this will tigger the background of fen and Raza. *8)for further conversation you need to pick some items like the page of diary which revels all the strory of fen and Raza *Pages can only be found one at a time in order; ** page 3 at B5 (in SW corner of South alcove) ** page 6 on the railing at E4 (on North side near bounty Smattin) ** page 7 on the floor at D3 (just to the East of bounty Bord) ** page 11 at the left side of C4 (behind bounty Slashick) ** page 17 on floor in B3 (NE of bounty Rachina) ** page 19 C6 on the floor (just North of bounty Tortrin) ** page 22 B5 floor to the north ** page 23 floor D4 (East of bounty Slickbit) ** page 25 H6 on floor (East of bounty Posendun) ** F4 love letter ** D7 journal by skeleton * talk to Raza ask who is fen or do she know him but dont tell you met them. * ask who was the lady who built the lost bridge. * when is is finished go to gerald and tell you knew everything about him. even he was the one turned tikos family into zombies. * talk to tiko and tell him everything you heard from them. * go back to Raza and tell that you dont believe her that who she is. * talk to gerald and where as you tell if he can kill her but he cant as he know she is like immortal and to kill her you need a weapon. which is hidden in some sort of places. * talk to tiko and tell you found a way to kill Raza. * talk to tiko again and Tiko gives you the place where she always goes on occasion daily. * he tell the item is where his cousin Maldor (bounty) at c3. * then there will be a hidden passage behind the bounty Maldor you just need to jump smoothly at c2. * on chest you need to pick the weapon and give it to Gerald. and tell he found. * so you tell gerald to kill her. while you talk to him he asks what spell to choose so you just need to choose obliterate. if you choose banish this will led to other rewardsand raza to die and Fen will still live. so obliterate is better than banish which kills both Gerald and Raza. * while killing raza he destroys himself. * and go back to tiko and give him a good news!!! that he is now FREE!!! and tell everything happened. This tigger the better reward: 5sockets + epic weapon depending upon your classes + 11 million xp the quest also tell that TIkO is free Outcome possibility 3 Outcome possibility 4 Outcome possibility 5 Outcome possibility 6 Outcome possibility 7